


No Woman

by pherede



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherede/pseuds/pherede
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After LotR, Dernhelm doesn't go back to Rohan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Woman

The healers know, Dernhelm is sure, and of course the Fellowship (though they will not speak of it), and perhaps a few others he trusts. But with his brother Eomer on the throne of Rohan, and Eowyn officially dead upon the fields of Pelennor, there is no noble maidenhead to consider, no political difficulties between Gondor and Rohan, no reason why he should not fight at the side of his beloved.

For Gondor finds such dalliances obvious, scarcely worth tittering about; these have been their ways since time immemorial, a decadent nation of scholars and soldiers among whom no man has been untouched by battle-wracked hunger for flesh. Now that Aragorn rules upon his throne and Gondor has begun to amass its strength and its alliances with its smaller neighbors, there are bigger subjects of gossip than whether the Steward shares his bed with a little-known horseman of Rohan.

If Dernhelm had remained Eowyn, he would now be seeing suitors from among Rohan's neighboring kingdoms; he would wear kirtles instead of tunics, would plait his hair and keep his eyes downcast; he would live under his brother's protection and in his brother's household until some man came to fondle his breasts and carry him away to a strange household to be a bride. Here, instead, he wears armor and carries a blade, and none finds it strange; he drinks with his fellows and at night he wraps his body around his lover, who does not care by which mechanisms he brings Dernhelm to ecstasy, who suckles at his cock although it is scarcely more than a nub among folded flesh, who bites him and fucks him with the violence of a man taking pleasure in a man.

For he may grow no beard, and his voice may be bittersweet rather than rich; but his arm is strong and his heart is true, and Dernhelm is no woman.


End file.
